Bubbles and Ink
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Misaki come home to find the house empty and attempts to find Usagi's latest BL manuscript, luckless in his attempt he decides to use the rare privacy to have a bath before Usagi gets back... and gets a surprise when he does! ONESHOT


I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

I was told to watch it by my partner because it was something I'd relate well to with me being very into Yaoi. Apparently one of the characters in it made them think of me the moment they saw him…  
When I found out they meant Usagi I had to ask why? I mean, the man's a weird, sex driven, often ridiculously controlling pervert who seemed to be an introverted jerk around large groups of people and won't take 'no' for an answer when it comes to sexual…  
Oh.  
Yeah, I see their point now.

Dedicated to my partner for introducing me to the manga, and to all who think Misaki and Usagi are just _adorable_, anyway I hope you enjoy my first J.R. fic.

* * *

Misaki pushed his key into the lock and opened the door.  
"I'm home!" he called from the doorway. He slung the bag from his shoulder and put it down next to the sofa in the plush, expensive condo owned by Usagi and the place he knew as 'home'.  
As the young man looked around for signs of his landlord he remembered that the writer been really busy lately with a heavy workload to get through.  
He suddenly remembered a conversation he'd overheard a few days ago; the 'work' was a rather hot and steamy BL novel.

Misaki swallowed, and he felt a flush rising to his face, he had a sinking feeling that if he took a glimpse at some of the contents he might find scenarios that were all too relatable what he and Usagi did with one another. He knew Usagi often used it as inspiration for it BL novels… and it always annoyed him!  
Unable to overcome his suspicion he started looking around for signs of a manuscript he could look through… when he couldn't find it he breathed a sigh of relief. If it wasn't out here then it was likely that he hadn't finished it yet, maybe he could talk him out of using his name this time…  
Suddenly it dawned on him that Usagi's manuscript could have been taken away at any time during the day by his editor Aikawa for publishing whilst he was at college, she had a key after all!  
"NO!" he cried out and gripped his head, shaking it ferociously "I don't want to be made into some kind of pervert! USAGI! STOP MAKING ME INTO YOU!"

He covered his mouth suddenly and looked around for signs of the man in question. Usagi seemed to enjoy watching him squirm and lose his temper when he found his name and description in the BL stories, and no matter how many times he tried to tell him off and make him stop, the man refused to do so.  
So far the only reaction to his tantrums that the student gotten from the writer was him calling Misaki 'utterly adorable' and then something the older man had described as 'The affections of Usagi'.  
Mentally the boy raised an eyebrow at that terminology. The term 'Affections', when applied to someone like Usagi… well it had a way of twisting the word into something that meant you were being used only for your partners gratification, albeit in in a good way.

It was a matter of perspective, the way Usagi said 'Affections' translated into Misaki's head as 'sexual harassment' or 'taking unfair advantage of a situation' but despite that, he'd never call it anything bad or cruel like many other people might have done.  
If he were completely honest with himself Misaki admitted he was very flattered by the attentions the older man gave him, he just wasn't used to getting it in such heavy doses and he was still very young which made him nervous about it sometimes.

Thinking about what Usagi-San did to him on a regular basis, the way he toyed with his body in ways that often made Misaki feel very uncomfortable or nervous, he felt that it should make him feel angrier, or at least a little bit exasperated with the treatment, but he wasn't.  
He understood that the person the world knew as 'Akihiko Usami' was not really the same man who he affectionately called 'Usagi'. His lover was a complex person, with his cool exterior that masked a very possessive and loving person. It was simply that the man had views about sexuality that decreed if he wanted sex now then the matter was already settled and they were having it _now._

The boy tried hard not to think about sex or lovemaking of any kind, he was developing almost a superstition that thinking about it somehow summoned Usagi from wherever he was to ravish the young man when his back was turned.  
He turned his attention back to the matter of the manuscript…just because the rough copy wasn't here didn't mean that it wasn't somewhere in the house. Perhaps the resulting paper shredding that always followed Misaki's tantrums had made the writer decide to put them somewhere where the young man wasn't as likely to read and then destroy them.  
Misaki couldn't resist trying to seek out where that hiding place might be… upon searching the lower floor he found nothing except the rooms of Massimo, teddy bears and trains. The brunette grinned and shook his head as he came across the various items that the writer collected, Usagi was weird sometimes but it was quite sweet in its way. At least this hobby was harmless, unlike his bad habit of smoking which Misaki thoroughly disapproved of.

On that note, he wondered if the ash tray in Usagi's room needed emptying… he pushed open the door to Usagi's room, mixed feeling running through him as he entered the dark space where Usagi normally slept.  
Misaki had no problems with the room right now since there was no Usagi around to make use of it. He went in there frequently to clean up after his partner, as housekeeping was part of his way of earning his keep around the place, but it was a simple fact that when that room was occupied by its owner it just wasn't the safest place to be leant over a bed trying to sort out the sheets or picking things up off the floor.  
The Usagi beast struck when the slightest chance to mount his favourite prey presented itself.

He opened the door to the bedroom fully, exposing the room to the light in the condo which revealed it was indeed empty and that the ashtray had been in use recently.  
Though he was relieved he wouldn't have to fend off a Usagi attack he was annoyed at the ashtray. The butt looked quite fresh, so where the hell was its owner? If Usagi was in, then why hadn't he said hello?  
"Usagi-San?" he called out from the stairwell. When there was no immediate answer Masaki frowned, though it wasn't uncommon for Usagi to be suddenly called away for a few hours it wasn't in his nature to let Misaki return to an empty house either… and in any case he would have left a note of he would be gone any great length of time.

Misaki sighed in frustration and he thought about it for a moment. If Usagi wasn't in, then Usagi was probably out with Aikawa discussing some changes and ideas about his novel and most likely getting his head chewed off about not being late with the deadline as was frequently the case with him.

Misaki perked up – well if that was the case, then he'd be back soon, and at least he had the place to himself for the moment. He'd have a quick shower, get the housework done and then he'd start dinner for the two of them. Surely by that point Usagi-San would be home and they could talk about the day over dinner… or something else if that was what Usagi wanted.  
He ran down the stairs and gathered up his things, popped into his bedroom with them to put them away, then stripped his clothes off till he was stood in nothing but his underwear.  
He walked through the condo and pushed open the door to the bathroom.  
Whew! Was it him or was this room a little bit hot for-  
"Misaki?" a deep voice asked curiously from the steamy room.

"USAGI-SAN!" the brunette cried out in alarm as the older man blinked at him from the bath. The writers grey hair was soaked to his head and his skin was pink from the heat of the bathwater that hid much of his pale body beneath the bubbles on the surface.  
"What the hell? I've been home for at least five minutes! Didn't you hear me?" he demanded angrily to the man in the tub.  
"No, I didn't." the writer said bluntly "Misaki, why are you wearing only your underwear?"  
The boy looked down and remembered his lack of clothing. He instinctively covered himself and blushed fiercely as Usagi smiled appreciatively and raised his eyebrows.

"U-Usagi-San!" he whined "Don't look at me like that!" the boy squirmed uncomfortably feeling that he was on display despite that the man had seen him naked more than a few times now.  
"So, what happened to your clothes?" the elder man repeated himself, still looking over the boys body like a hungry man at some kind of buffet.  
"They… they're in my room, I was going to…" he paused, realising the danger of suggesting he wanted to wash when Usagi was currently occupying a spacious bathtub. He had a vision of soap, scents and those wonderfully skilled hands straying to sensitive areas…  
Misaki's mouth went wet as his imagination strayed and he swallowed hard and shook himself, as tempting as that sweet fantasy was he knew where it would lead eventually and he'd promised himself that he wouldn't keep falling for the handsome writers' tricks.

A smile flickered over the older man's face and he leaned forward, his eyes narrowing in interest.  
"You were…?" he asked softly.  
"I was going to wash them!"  
Usagi blinked once, and then he leaned back in the bath though his eyes still maintaining contact with Misaki's.  
"But the washing machine isn't in this room." He pointed out in an amused tone.  
"Yes, I know that!"  
"And you haven't got any clothes to load it up with even if there was one in here." Usagi continued with a humoured smile.  
"Yes, I know that too! I would have gotten them!"  
Usagi grinned "You're so adorable when you're trying to make excuses…so no clothes, and no washing machine… but there's still a very dirty Usagi you could clean..?"  
"No way!" the younger man protested.  
The grey haired man looked disappointed and he was lost in thought for a second, whatever was on his mind didn't last long however. The writer spoke softly from the tub "Come here." He raised a wet hand and beckoned him with a 'come hither' motion.  
Misaki hesitated, unwilling to be fooled around.

Usagi sighed at the young man's behaviour "Misaki, will you at least scrub my back?" the handsome man turned around in the tub and positioned himself so his back was fully exposed above the water "I can't reach." He explained and raised a wet cloth from under the bath water over his head.  
Misaki couldn't see the harm, after all his back was turned...  
"All right Usagi-San." He conceded and walked over "But no tricks?"  
"I'll be good." The smile he saw cross the man's handsome features promised nothing of the sort, but Misaki had given his word now and it was too late to go back on it.  
As he scrubbed the man's back, Usagi gave a happy sigh "Oh, Misaki…" he whispered "Your hands feel so good there, rub me a little harder would you? I can feel a knot…"  
Misaki pressed a little harder and circled the area, feeling for the tension until he felt the muscles shift under the pressure.

"Ah!" Usagi groaned "Oh yes… my beloved Misaki is getting very good at pampering..." He complimented.  
The brunette blushed again, but he was very flattered by the kind words. He didn't always know how to feel and respond to his relationship with Usagi, but he knew that deep down beneath all his uncertainties that he honestly loved the older man and he didn't need to be told that Usagi-San was utterly devoted to him.  
"So Usagi-San," he asked as he lathered soap on the mans back "Did you get your work finished today?"  
"Yes" the other replied.  
"Are you pleased with it…?"  
"Mmm…" the writer hummed as he thought about it "Well, I'm not sure about it. Aikawa will have to review it tomorrow, see if she can spot anything I've missed."  
"Why, is something wrong with it?"  
Usagi sighed "I get the feeling its missing something, it feels a bit…"  
"Incomplete?" Misaki offered.  
Usagi chuckled "Yes. Perhaps you should review it Misaki." He said with a cheeky smile "I'm sure you'd like it."  
"You know I hate those smutty novels!" Misaki growled.  
"Yes well, hold on a second." Usagi suddenly dunked himself under the water, Misaki jumped back as water splashed onto the floor.  
_  
There's another job for later_ he though wearily "I need to mop the floor now." He huffed.  
"I'm sorry?" Usagi said.  
"That's alright, I don't mind." The brunette reassured him.  
"No" the gray haired man cut in "I mean I had water in my ears, I didn't catch what you said."  
Misaki sighed "Never mind."  
The older man grunted and stood up "I'm done in the bath." He announced and stepped out.  
"Oh, here you are!" Misaki offered him a towel, which Usagi accepted and started to dry himself off with it.  
"You know, you can go in there if you want?" the man offered as he towelled his hair.  
"No thanks," Misaki replied turning to leave "I've got housework to finish off, I'll have one later."  
He was cut off as hands gripped his waist and pulled him back.  
"Hey! Usagi!" he protested "Let go of me!"  
He blushed as he was pulled back against the warm chest of the novelist.  
"Um… yes?" he asked "Can I help you?"  
"Mm-hm." The writer purred and his fingers stroked Misaki's flesh softly "Yes, I believe you can."  
"U-Usagi-San! You just bathed! You don't want to get dirty again!"  
A smile crossed the taller man's face "I would be a good excuse to join you for a bath later."  
"Pervert!" Misaki tried to squirm away but the grip tightened.

"Mmm… Misaki." The boy felt a tongue licking up his neck and then felt warm lips suck softly at his earlobe.  
"Ah!" he gasped and trembled "U-Usagi, don't!"  
"No. I will." The older mans voice was firm "Now where was I?" he teased as his fingers slid under the boys underpants.  
"No!" the boy ducked out from Usagi's grasp and flung open the door, he turned and saw the writer in hot pursuit. He gave a cry of alarm "Dammit! Leave me alone for two minutes!"  
"Never!"  
"Usagi! You're dripping on the floor!"  
"Then come back here and I won't have to get the floor wet!"  
"You're impossible!" Misaki complained he reached the stairs. As he was up the third step the other man grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.  
"Hey, let me go!" Misaki cried out.  
The only response from his partner was a hand slapping his bum. Misaki cried out in shock and he blushed fiercely.  
_I'm going to kill him for this!_ He thought furiously.  
The writer flung him on his bed and shut the door behind them.

…

Misaki groaned as Usagi's head bobbed up and down on the head of his penis, the stimulation incredible and the tongue's precise licking only serving to increase the pleasure more so.  
"Oh! OH!" he moaned, Usagi grunted and his lips curved in a smile around his mouthful and he sucked at the head.  
"Ahn..nn! USAGI!" The younger man shouted as his fists clenched into the bedding sheets, his face was flushed a deep pink and his eyes were going murky as he was lost in the pleasure of the moment.  
Usagi wasted no time and fondled the man's balls, toying and stroking them as he took the erection deeper into his mouth. Before long he had all the young man in his mouth and Usagi moaned in happiness, Misaki was just wonderful, there was no other word to describe the boy.

"Usagi, I'm going to come!" the boy warned desperately.  
The older man was pleased to hear it, it never normally took very long to get what he wanted and today was no exception to the rule.  
Before long he felt the engorged muscle between his lips pulsating fiercely and he suppressed a gag as the semen shot out into his mouth and Misaki threw his head back and moaned in relief and pleasure.  
Usagi was caught off guard by the amount and he swallowed thickly, pulling away with a weak cough.  
"Usagi-San?" Misaki asked worriedly. His eyes widened and he blushed scarlet at the sight of the man wiping cum from his chin with the back of his hand.  
"You-" the writer swallowed again and looked visibly impressed at the shocked boy "You've been backed up I see. So in a way I've done you a favour." He added with a grin as he stared at the back of his hand. He wiped it on his thigh and chuckled at the boys baffled expression.

Misaki scowled as Usagi smirked, then the brunette noticed the man reaching for his jacket, no doubt wanting a smoke now that he'd had his fun with him.  
"No you don't!" Misaki warned. Usagi looked confused then surprised as Misaki pushed him down and climbed up him "You don't get to smoke until we're finished here."  
"Aren't we? I thought I'd just finished you off?" the older man teased.  
"Not by a long shot!" the young man warned and pressed his lips over the other man's in a passionate kiss…

…

Misaki awoke the next morning and blinked sleepily. He wasn't sure what time it was… thank goodness he had no classes today!  
He rolled over to greet Usagi, then frowned when he noticed the space beside him on the bed was unoccupied.  
Where the hell had he gone now? Misaki growled, this was getting to be an annoying bad habit!  
It suddenly dawned on him that Usagi might be trying to make breakfast again, the man was a seriously bad cook! They'd be lucky if the place wasn't already on fire!  
He shot out of bed and quickly donned a dressing gown and slippers. He pushed open the door and hurried out into the condo.  
"…and it's just fantastic! Simply fantastic sensei!"  
Misaki stopped and looked at the pair, Aikawa was sat on the sofa and admiring the manuscript whilst the writer was reclining in a chair opposite her with a cup of coffee in his free hand, he shrugged casually and sipped at the steaming mug.  
The grey haired writer looked up and noticed Misaki who breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't cooking.  
"Morning!" Usagi stated.  
"Good morning!" Misaki grinned.  
"Hi Misaki!" the editor greeted cheerily "I came by early to pick up Sensei's manuscript, you don't mind?"  
"Not at all!" he reassured "I'll go start breakfast."  
"Eggs for me this morning Misaki." The writer requested as he and his editor continued to browse his latest novel.  
"So are you happy to submit this? No further changes?" Aikawa asked with a pleased smile.  
"Yes, I think the improvements have made it as good as it can be this time." Usagi replied.  
"Oh I agree! That part you added with the bathroom was pure gold! I mean to go from them intimately washing each other to sex in one chapter, and in such detail…! I'm really impressed Sensei, the fan's will love this, I know it!"  
They both turned at the sound of a thud, behind them both Misaki had banged his head into the fridge door in exasperation.

"What?" he turned around and glared at Usagi "Why would you put that?"  
The older man shrugged "I liked the thought of it, it just came out that way."  
Misaki felt blood rushing to his cheeks! This was exactly what he meant by annoying! From between clenched teeth he grated "Bathroom sex, sure why not? Maybe you should add a part where one of them gets chased around the house in nothing but his underpants by his dripping wet lover?"  
Usagi frowned "No, that's too far fetched."  
Aikawa let out a squeal of delight "No, no! Thing about it Sensei, that might just work! Maybe you could incorporate it after the bathroom chapter, end on a loving embrace between them on the bed or something?"  
"Hmm, maybe… let's see; if I reword this part right here…."  
Misaki face palmed and groaned, why, why, WHY did he have to open his mouth sometimes?

* * *

Please R+R


End file.
